Filtration devices are used in many applications. They may be used to protect a human's respiratory system from particles suspended in the air or from unpleasant or noxious gases. For example, filtration devices may comprise a molded cup-shaped forms to be held to a subject's face by the subject or by an elastic strap that encircles the subject's head. The cup-shaped filtration devices are bulky and subject to being crushed. In addition, the cup-shaped filtration devices are enclosed in a separate package that must be opened and discarded before use. This often causes problems because conventional cup-shaped filtration devices are not self contained and require special handling to ensure they are not damaged while stored.